


How to Make an Omnic Blush

by Ending_To_Begin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wire Play, curious shimada, it's cute, virgin Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: Being young... well being alive comes with certain curiosities... And sometimes things just come out.. er- pop up.. er-... you get the drift...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No holds barred- fair warning :3

“Genji, I don't know that I can.. experience a higher form of pleasure the likes of which you are suggesting.”

 

The pause was small, but Genji caught it. He had caught on to all it entailed and everything his master had said in just that one brief moment.

 

Genji had known Zenyatta for a few years, but had only recently discovered his actual, physical age.

Needless to say he had been stunned.

For all his wisdom and near infinite patience, not to mention absolutely sparkling personality, the omnic was a mere 20 years old. Had mildly mentioned it in passing in a conversation Genji didn't even remember anymore. It had just passed his 'birthday’.. or 'cycle of his making’, as Zenyatta put it.

This revelation had, for better or worse, sparked more than a few questions in the Cyborg’s mind.

Some sorted out themselves- like why was Zenyatta so wise? Programming and practice… plus the fact that omnics really didn't have that phase of drooling on themselves and learning that it was not okay to eat whatever was placed in front of them… they had a bit more dignity in that department.

But other questions though.. some of those just had to wait for the opportune moment to be answered.. or in this case, asked.

 

Genji both praised and cursed the gods for allowing for such an opportunity to arise so soon, for now he was just a bit overheated.

 

Why of all times did Sombra have to be talking about 'dirty omnic fuckers’?

 

Genji just had to ask Zenyatta's opinion. Perfect prompt.

 

He obviously reiterated it was the bearer of the soul to choose his own path… but.. can all omnics? 

Feasible, yes- could have just asked a techie like Sombra- but Genji had meant.. well.. without modification.. and being a monk. Well, it wasn't banned and marriages were encouraged among their human counterparts.. but still the question remained.

 

“Have you ever experienced such a thing?”

 

Zenyatta's answer had been a blatant 'no’, but also a question of 'do I want to?’ answered by an obvious 'yes’ …

That pause had also said 'i want to try, but- wait... holy crap I'm a virgin how did I let that come out of me??’

Oops.


	2. Starting Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is so curious. So is Zen. Can that copulate into something even better?

“I don't know where you would start…”

 

Genji quietly hushed Zenyatta and continued his path to end up right behind the omnic. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Zenyatta's torso under his arms and exhaling audibly- prompting Zenyatta to do the same.

Just like an exercise, it was best to relax. It  _ was _ an exercise after all, a new experience to try.

Zenyatta had, quite to Genji's surprise, approached him and asked if he would ‘assist in the process of discovery, so to speak’.. he had nearly choked on his tea from the heavily implied, but softly executed innuendo. Holy gods, someone save this pure soul Genji was not worthy… but he agreed, of course.

 

“I think familiar areas will do,” Genji said quietly, kneading carefully at Zenyatta's chest plating. “And then we'll work our way to unfamiliar territory, how does that sound sensei?”

 

Zenyatta chuckled and gently touched Genji's hand with one of his own. 

“I believe, in this instance  **_you_ ** would be the teacher and I the student, no?”

 

A wave of warmth flowed over Genji's plating. That was sweet, and mildly true in this instan-

 

“Should I call you  _ master _ ?”

 

This time it wasn't just a gentle wave. For a moment, Genji felt like he had been hit by a tsunami of embarrassed pleasure.

Zenyatta was always so genuine.. and had no idea what he was doing to poor Genji.

 

Zenyatta was obviously NOT referring to what he knew of Genji's playboy past- totally innocent, Genji had to remind himself of that. Virgin omnic monk. Not really prone to lewd comments/play.

Still, Genji had no idea that sentence coming from Zenyatta would have such an effect. He had no idea Zenyatta would ever say those words, namely not in such a situation. 

Had he been less composed and less focused on Zenyatta’s current position, Genji might have melted right then and there.

 

“Ah, no?” He finally responded. “You don't have to.. we are learning together, are we not?”

 

“I suppose that is true,” Zenyatta conceded. He almost sounded disappointed, but Genji brushed it off as his own head twisting things a bit. Naughty naughty.

 

Genji breathed out another calming breath and felt Zenyatta's systems follow suit. He carefully ran his fingers over Zenyatta's plating, curious now that he was allowed to touch so freely. 

Zenyatta stated mostly still, trying to process and get a reading on what, if anything, was different or, daresay,  _ pleasurable _ . He had promised to tell Genji if anything stood out in any appreciable way- good or bad. It was all very new to him. People and omnics didn't generally touch other omnics much, and being a monk, even less so. It was a wonderful to have relationships with students and curious spectators, but those were generally distanced.

 

Zenyatta's plating was a slight kind of warm, lesser than that of a person, but still pleasant under Genji's fingertips. He followed it's smooth texture outward and gently grazed each break and nitch made for a light and/or seal to another piece.

Zenyatta didn't have much of a response other than another singular exhale, but Genji was far from disappointed. He trailed his fingers farther back, staying with Zenyatta torso until he ever so slightly nudged the wiring at Zenyatta's back.

 

“Hmm..”

 

Genji paused. “What is it, Master?”

 

Zenyatta brought a hand up to his chin, uncertain.

 

“... Perhaps if you were facing me?”

 

Genji chuckled and dropped his hands. Walking back around to Zenyatta's front, he took Zenyatta's thoughtfully placed hand in his own.

 

“Let us find a more comfortable position?”

 

It was less of a question as Genji turned and led Zenyatta towards the bed he so rarely used, but it gave Zenyatta the right and opportunity to say something or protest if he wanted to. Zenyatta simply followed along with Genji's lead and even slid carefully onto the covers to sit across from him.

Genji smiled to himself. The interaction already felt less awkward seeing Zenyatta in a more natural and comfortable pose for himself. Facing had been a nice suggestion as well. Not that Zenyatta had facial expressions, but that it was a bit easier to read his feelings based on how he was sitting. Body language was an imperative part of this exercise. The omnic kneeling across from him looked well and truly peaceful.

 

Unable to help himself, Genji let his mask slide away so he could bring Zenyatta's fingers to his lips.

As they touched the warm metal, Zenyatta made another curious sound, but went quiet as Genji looked up at him.

Giving him a smile, Genji leaned forward to touch his chest again.

 

“Better?”

 

Zenyatta nodded hesitantly, something bashful about the action. Genji found it endearing, even as he spread his fingers wide across his plating once more.

 

“You are lovely, master,” he said quietly, barely registering it had slipped out.

 

Zenyatta laughed softly, appreciative of the compliment.

 

“And you are kind, Genji.”

He wasn't just referring to just the compliment, but he genuinely seemed grateful Genji had been so willing to help him discover- as random as it had been for the both of them.

There had always been a fondness, certainly, but also more had grown.


	3. Taut Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not for lack of trying... but sometimes the unconventional really is the way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH!!  
> This is so incredibly late... much later than I intended. It's been sitting half-finished forever it felt like... and then I went and re-wrote it...so many times. I lost track somewhere around 4 or 5... I think it ended up being like the 8th draft or something.... If its good YAY!! please enjoy ^^
> 
> Otherwise, I'm sorry... I'm so tired of being stuck on this chapter, and it sounded alright to me (Finally) in the end so yay it's here!!
> 
> Thank you for waiting!!!!

 

Genji tried to convey as much of his affection and care for his master as possible as he explored everything he was allowed. He was careful to avoid poking into any odd areas- particularly those where he could get pinched or jar something loose, but Zenyatta’s plating was warm, finely crafted, and smooth. Zenyatta cared for himself well.

Unfortunately, though Genji alternated his touch and pressure with each pass, Zenyatta’s previous observation seemed to be proving true.He wasn't certain Zenyatta could experience a higher form of pleasure- not being built specifically for it.

Still, he did try, and Zenyatta seemed to be enjoying the attention all the same.

Whatever Zenyatta had been built for seemed to have been chiseled away for a more humbled approach, but it was still beautiful to Genji.

Genji's fingers slid gently down every inch of it- marveling at its texture. 

Genji eventually sighed, taking Zenyatta's hand and leaning in to give Zenyatta a chaste kiss on his faceplate.

Zenyatta hummed happily and gave a small chuckle.

“Does something trouble you, Genji?”

“Mm not entirely,” He said back. “I am only disappointed I have not found much, if anything to spark your interest..”

Zenyatta laughed gently. “Oh it's alright. I have been thoroughly enjoying your company and have learned more than expected.”

Genji looked to his mentor with curiosity as he continued.

“It is quite intriguing to watch you, and I find that when you concentrate, you are quite lovely, Genji.”

Having his words repeated to him caused Genji to blush slightly. He brought his lips to Zenyatta's hand and heard a fond hum.

“Thank you, Master.”

Zenyatta hummed appreciatively once more before gently freeing his hand and turning to slide his legs over the edge of the bed. Genji felt a bit sad their exercise was drawing to a close, but still marveled at all he had been able to explore. Some curiosity did spark, however; when Zenyatta turned, Genji caught sight of a large host of wires just barely visible along the ridges of Zenyatta’s approximation of a spine. Thinking little of it, Genji reached out to place his hand on Zenyatta’s back. Zenyatta peeked over his shoulder just as Genji slid one digit into the small crevice next to his hand and between two of the wires.

Zenyatta's cycled exhale came out in a rush and Genji started. He pulled his finger loose and watched as Zenyatta's hand came up to the exact spot in curiousity. 

“I'm… what did.. would you do that again?”

Genji nodded despite being uncertain as to what emotion his action had provoked. He carefully threaded one of his fingers back through the wires, careful not to move too fast and jar anything.

Zenyatta exhaled a small chuckle.

“That's-”

Genji turned his hand over, carefully pushing just a bit farther than he had previously.

“Oh… that’s..”

Zenyatta made a sound akin to clearing his throat, his fingers moving to grip his chin in contemplation. Genji felt that if Zenyatta had been able to, he would be blushing.

Genji’s own face was still warmed by bloodflow as his mind wandered a bit and he thought to try something else. Still being extremely careful, Genji ever so slowly crooked his finger, catching a few of the wires in the center. He then gave a little tug.

“Ooh~”

Zenyatta's hands immediately shot up to cover his mouth. That hadn't been on purpose. 

Genji tugged gently again and watched as Zenyatta's frame quivered.

A sly smirk ended up taking up most of Genji's face. He pulled away just enough he could add a second finger and repeat his actions with both, while still being gentle of course. Zenyatta whimpered quietly, trying not to make the sound in the first place. His frame shivered in what Genji guessed was intrigue and had him tugging just a bit more for his own curiosity.

Zenyatta managed to muffle his following whimper, if barely, but that wouldn't do at all.

Genji added one more finger and tugged boldly.

The shift and pull of the mechanisms as Zenyatta's hands dropped and his back arched was absolutely riveting. Genji watched in fascination as everything shifted minutely under the plates, trying to counter for the intrusion and remove it. They were unsuccessful par Zenyatta's own hesitant curiosity and Genji's clever positioning. It was amazing how similar Zenyatta's features moved and responded when compared to a human's, if significantly more intimate for their general exposure. He found it captivating.

Still tugging gently, Genji slid his other hand down Zenyatta’s back, dipping his fingers into the crevices and petting other wires as he went. 

Zenyatta practically squealed, his hands digging into the edge of the bed. The rest of his frame tried to counter again, but it was unable to capture Genji’s intruding fingertips. 

“How does that feel, master?”

Zenyatta had no physical ability to swallow, or drool for that matter, but Genji swore his system tried to cycle through similar actions.

He took another cycled breath before deliberately unclenching his fingers from the mattress.

“It is.. there are few words I have to describe..”

Zenyatta being so flustered brought another smile to Genji's face. It still held the slightest hint of his previously devious nature, but also an overwhelming fondness. It was so painfully obvious no one had touched Zenyatta so intimately before, not like this.

Genji continued to stroke the wires as his hand moved lower. The action had Zenyatta’s arch growing slightly. He couldn’t move effectively with the fingers on Genji’s other hand plunged into the wires near his neck, but his body responded as it could.

Just before Genji reached the base of Zenyatta's spine, his voice hitched.

“Gen..Genji..”

He paused.

“Are you alright?”

Zenyatta didn't seem uncomfortable- a good sign, but he did have something to say.

“Yes… yes I am fine… That is simply…”

Another cycled exhale. “Enlightening.” 

Zenyatta practically purred and Genji felt his lips twitch into a smile, though he did ask, “Enlightening?”

Zenyatta’s hands twitched- wanting to dig into the mattress again, but resisting.

“Yes, I believe… I believe I understand what it is you mean by ‘pleasure’... and I feel that if your hands are to continue, that the sensations would rise to a sort of… peak.”

Genji found his eyebrows raising even as color rose further up his cheeks. So Zenyatta was indeed fine. More than fine. Perhaps he was more fine than he ever had been in the history of being fine- on the cusp of release. As long as Genji was careful, that could be a rather good experience for him.

Genji carefully leaned forwards to place his lips near Zenyatta’s auditory sensor and ever so quietly asked, “Would you like me to continue?”

A minute shiver ran along the length of Zenyatta’s spine- one of anticipation.

After a moment of quiet, Zenyatta went to nod, but stopped himself.

“Yes,” he said.

Genji smiled and was about to lean back and oblige when Zenyatta continued.

“Please show me, master Genji.”

A delightful zing ripped through Genji and his whole body twitched. He hadn’t been expecting that. Apparently Zenyatta had, but still groaned softly as Genji’s fingers tugged gently at the wires they were still entwined in. 

There was a delightful moment in which Genji realized Zenyatta had, if fact, said his earlier comments on purpose for Genji’s benefit. It brought a full-blown smile to his face, along with more mischievous fondness.

Instead of leaning away, Genji pressed himself as close as he was able to, even resting his chin on Zenyatta’s shoulder.

“Alright.”

Zenyatta shivered again. Genji’s sensual tone held much promise.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Genji’s fingers near the base of Zenyatta’s spine curled to stroke upwards. Zenyatta’s voice hitched again. 

Genji’s other fingers pulled gently, granting just a bit of extra sensation which Zenyatta was trying to ride out, and failing. Genji wanted to enjoy Zenyatta’s small, shaking whimpers for a bit longer, but he was not so cruel as to leave his master hanging.

Ever so slowly Genji uncurled his fingers, letting them press along the wires lower on Zenyatta’s spine. The shiver was obvious, but Genji did not pause after they were completely uncurled. He instead let his entire hand slide down to pet even lower. A small noise left Zenyatta, but this time Genji recognized it as one that begged for him to continue. Just a bit lower.

At the base of his spine, Zenyatta’s wires split along two paths over an artificial tailbone- Genji followed both, allowing his fingers to part for two on each side. A higher noise made its way out of Zenyatta, but it still wasn’t quite enough.

Genji crooked his fingers and pet with the lower wires while also tugging at the upper ones he still held. Zenyatta’s arch became more pronounced, he was like a taut wire close to snapping.

Genji exhaled before planting a kiss on the side of Zenyatta’s face. Zenyatta made a curious noise before Genji pulled away.

Genji purred to Zenyatta just as he crooked his fingers and plunged them fully in between the wires, harshly digging in as far as he could.

 

“Zen…”

 

Nothing more was need. Zenyatta’s tension snapped, his head falling back onto Genji’s shoulder as several shudders ran along his entire body. Several sharp cries shot out as his hand rose to grip the side of Genji’s head where it rested on his shoulder, Zenyatta having lost himself to sensation.

Genji purred once more, turning his head back to offer another kiss.

For Zen it was the first time he had ever experienced a surge of sensation so strong, and that was magnificently satisfying to Genji. He was so glad he had been able to share that with him- that it was possible.

Zenyatta, as he came down, seemed just as intrigued as he did pleased. His first words were stuttered and glitchy, but they made Genji feel that much warmer.

“Thank you, Genji.. That was.. That was.. Amazing. I didn’t… know that before.”

Genji chuckled, gently prying his fingers free from Zenyatta’s spine. He groaned softly, but relaxed once they were free- his weight settling more comfortably against Genji’s chest.

Genji chuckled softly.

 

“Thank you for letting me try.”

“Mmm…”

Just barely in the quiet of the room, Genji could make out Zenyatta’s core working just a bit harder than it normally did- like a heart still beating just a bit too fast. It truly attested to the fact that Zen just had an ‘enlightening’ experience. Genji’s was probably hammering a bit fast as well, but he did not dare to mind. The experience was just as enlightening for him, and just as enjoyable.

“Perhaps with more practice as time goes on, you would allow me to return the favor one day?”

Genji’s face flushed so fast it nearly made him lightheaded. He had not expected many comments this evening, and that was no exception. The idea of Zenyatta attempting to, and wanting to help him find release was.. was... 

“Um… yeah.. Actually. I’d like that.

Thank you, Master.”

Zenyatta’s hand gently caressed the side of Genji’s face where it was still resting.

“I look forward to it.”

 

 


End file.
